User talk:Grey Puffle
Stop ! This account has been permanently disabled and moved to User:RockoRocks __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Scorpion796 Grey Puffle! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin and Happy65. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Happy65 (Talk) 10:20, March 17, 2012 Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 13:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Scorpion796! Sorry to interrupt your editing but PLEASE use good spelling, in your new template you put AVAIBLE but the correct spelling is AVAILABLE, please fix this. Its all your fault because you swore once again! And i may unban you but just to let you know, i may be quitting this wiki. -Nissan350z YOU DO! Because this was why u were banned yesterday! And i warned if you do it again, you will be banned, its the rules sorry! Tommorow, you will be unbanned. Vote! Please vote for your favourite blogger on this wiki in one of the For sections on this page (click here). Thank You The Administration Chat Hi Scorpion, I contacted the moderator that kickbanned ou, and he told me you were kickbanned for saying "WT*", and i trust the moderator. However, because you was blocked 15 days ago, i will remove the ban, but you must not add bad words again to chat. Have a nic day, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) 110.55.167.130 Hi Grey Puffle, Thanks for informing me about 110.55.167.130, the vandal. Fortunetely, he stopped vandalising 2 hours ago, and all his edits were reverted. I blocked him for 2 weeks, and i'm convinced he wouldn't try to vandalise this wiki anymore. Thanks for informing me. Have a happy editing and waddle on! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:37, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Council Guess What? , I have something to tell you. Ye be blessed! Hi bud.png|Oh and hi bud!!! Ye be Knight now put this template on your page and me explain de rest during de Medieval Party 2012! Till den, see ye round! -_' (wink) Item SWF viewing Hey, '''Roger6881'. I heard you know how to view full SWF files of Club Penguin Clothing items. If i try to view an swf file, i can only see 1/2 of the image. Do you know how to view the full sized image? If so, please tell me how to on my talk page!'' ''-- Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 12:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC)'' :Hi Grey Puffle, I just happened to see your message. I believe Penguin-Pal made a blog post back in January on how to do this. You can check it out by clicking here. You can also visit this category page to see which articles currently need an image. :Happy editing! :) :--Hey.youcp (Talk) 21:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Templates! Hey, I was looking at who had finished my quiz, and I saw you said there was no template. I was aware of this, I had requested one but it wasn't made in time. Now however, there is 2 actually! One is hidden on the Bonus Page Reward, and the other one is just for beating it. So, you can now get the Famous Penguin Quiz Templates! --Wasp125 11:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 No Sorry! There's no spot and under 1 week is not fast enough. Reply Hi GP, As the user you reported me did not vandalise i will not ban him, as he did not vandalise, although is blocked from the Chat. If he vandalises i should request an IP check from wikia, but meanwhile i don't see a critical reason for requesting it. If you do think he should be blocked, you can describe the reason on my on on another admin's talk page. P.S. Clover is Paperairplane29. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) WE'RE BACK POOKIE RESISTANCE IS BACK WOOOOOT LINK PLEASE RE-JOIN US :D http://pookieresistance.wikia.com/wiki/Pookie%20Resistance%202.0%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 Grey Guffle on that Beta list as i said my penguin got banned years ago his would be Id is 131 but he became inactive and i made a new account so please stop bothering me! --Anilandon (talk) 19:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!.gif Hi GP, I want to let you know that i reverted the image you uploaded on this file for two reasons: #This file name was already exist, and has been used in some pages. #It is kind of offensive. I apologize for the inconvenience. Next time you upload a file, please make sure it does not exist already (a message saaying this should pop when trying to upload a files that is already exsist). Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi Grey Puffle. Are you going to stay at this wiki or if you already confirmed you are, welcome :DB And I know you used to do bad things to the wiki, I know you changed. And I really liked your blog about stub pages. Bye Slippy :) 08/13/12 7:34 est time Slippy64653 (talk) 23:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Well I think I heard you vandilized this wiki and you made Un-Clubpenguin Wiki. But I trust you and I am still on your side about stubs :) By: Slippy64653 08/14/12 Slippy64653 (talk) 23:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Deleted File Message removed Pony Message removed Pony Message removed Also Message removed ? Message removed Hello Grey Puffle Message removed A Kind Message! Message removed Hey Message removed Re:Hi Message removed Can you come back on this wiki? but with a new account please? Message removed